Gizmo dialógus file-ja
{100}{}{You see Gizmo, the casino owner.} {101}{gizmo_1}{Get your butt in here and sit down. We got some business to discuss.} {102}{}{Looks like there's enough butt in here already . . .} {103}{}{I gathered as much. What do you want?} {104}{}{What business?} {105}{}{Blehh.} {106}{gizmo_1b}{Get outta here, ya' idiot!} {107}{gizmo_2}{You kiss your mother with that mouth? Show some respect.} {108}{}{You do anything but eat?} {109}{}{You're right, I'm sorry. So let's talk business.} {110}{gizmo_4}{All right, snorts here's the deal. Junktown, it ain't what it used to be. The only reason it's still here is because of my gambling establishment. Even so, Killian's been breathing down my neck, and I'm starting to take it personal. snorts And that's where you come in, slick.} {111}{}{What do you want me to do?} {112}{}{If you think I'd help you, you're fat and stupid.} {113}{gizmo_4a}{Funny.} {114}{gizmo_5}{What I think is you're going to take him out for me, you know? No witnesses, just in, over, out.} {115}{}{Why don't you send one of your own goons in?} {116}{}{I wouldn't work for you if you offered me all the money in this crummy place.} {117}{}{Sure. I can use the money.} {118}{}{I don't think so. Thanks anyway.} {119}{}{How much you willing to pay?} {120}{gizmo_6}{I would, but there must be no connection between me and Killian's unfortunate demise.} {121}{}{Makes sense. Sure, I'll do it.} {122}{}{All right, I'll do it.} {123}{}{What a coward. Afraid people won't like you? Too late.} {124}{}{How much you willing to pay?} {125}{}{No way in Hell.} {126}{}{I don't think so. Thanks anyway.} {127}{gizmo_7}{wheezes. I knew you'd see it my way. As proof, I want the dog tags Killian wears around his neck. Ya' get them, ya' get your money. Now, just get. And don't cross me. I still got the kneecaps from the last one who tried.} {128}{gizmo_8}{Thousand caps. No more, no less.} {129}{}{Sounds good. I'll do it.} {130}{}{You call that a reward? If I'm to whack the guy, I'm going to need more than that.} {131}{}{Not even close. I don't want any part of this deal.} {132}{}{I wouldn't trust you as far as two people could throw you. Forget it, slim.} {133}{gizmo_9}{laughs and coughs Maybe you're right. I think you're worth more. 1500.} {134}{}{Now we're talking.} {135}{}{That's about what, a dollar a pound for you? Forget it.} {136}{}{Thank you, but I'd rather not.} {137}{}{No way in Hell.} {138}{gizmo_10}{Sorry you feel that way. Not as sorry as you're gonna be, though. Can't let word of this get out. Izo, show our new friend what we do with people who say no to me.} {139}{gizmo_11}{One is okay. Two is too much. And that was two. Izo, get me a set of kneecaps.} {140}{gizmo_13}{Did ya' finish the job yet?} {141}{}{Yep, sure did.} {142}{}{Nope, not yet.} {143}{gizmo_14}{Let's see the tags.} {144}{gizmo_15}{Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah! Izo's got your money. Oh, this is good! Hey, hey, uh . . . you should leave town for a while. You know, just in case.} {145}{}{Okay, I'm going.} {146}{}{You don't order me around, fat boy. You got that?} {147}{}{And if I don't?} {148}{}{Sure, I'll go. Just remember you owe me one.} {149}{gizmo_16}{You don't leave town, you end up under it. You got me?} {150}{}{Okay, okay. I'm going.} {151}{}{Who's going to do that? You? You couldn't get off your fat butt to get a sandwich, much less kill me.} {152}{}{All right, fine. Just remember you owe me.} {153}{gizmo_17}{Then give me the dog tags?} {154}{}{Um . . . well . . . I . . . uh, lost them.} {155}{}{What if I don't want to give them you?} {156}{}{I lied. I don't have them.} {157}{}{I had them, but then I lost them.} {158}{gizmo_18}{laughs. You know, you're a crummy liar. Now go get the tags. I don't want to see your face until you've offed Killian.} {159}{gizmo_19}{No problem, I take them off your dead body.} {160}{}{Uh . . . well, I kinda lied. I don't have them.} {161}{}{Yeah? You going to hire somebody to do your bending for you?} {162}{}{I lost them.} {163}{}{Well, I had them, but they were stolen.} {164}{gizmo_20}{No tags, no money. You come back without the tags again and Izo gets creative with your anatomy. Now get out!} {165}{gizmo_21}{What do you want? I'm a busy man.} {166}{}{I'm here to tell you your assassin failed.} {167}{}{Nothing, actually. I'll just be going now.} {168}{}{I want to know how someone as stupid as you is still alive.} {169}{}{I'm here to talk about the attempt on Killian's life.} {170}{gizmo_22}{I don't know what you're talking about.} {171}{}{Of course you do. You hired someone to kill Killian, and he screwed up.} {172}{}{You don't remember hiring someone to kill Killian, you stupid slug?} {173}{}{Well, let's take a hypothetical situation . . .} {174}{}{You're a liar!} {175}{}{You're right. Goodbye.} {176}{gizmo_23}{I don't know who you are, but I don't take kindly to strangers walking into my office and accusing me of things they know nothing about.} {177}{}{Ah, but there's where you miss the point, Gizmo. I'm not accusing. I'm here to help you.} {178}{}{I know it all. So confess!} {179}{}{You're right. I'm leaving.} {180}{gizmo_24}{Really? chuckles. He's gonna help me? What kinda help are we talking about?} {181}{}{Easy. You sent someone to kill Killian. He failed. You need someone who can do the job . . . better.} {182}{}{Nothing. Forget I brought it up.} {183}{gizmo_25}{And let me guess. You're that someone?} {184}{}{Very good . . . For a price, of course.} {185}{}{I can kill him quicker than you can spit.} {186}{gizmo_26}{Well, how can I trust you?} {187}{}{I'm here. And you need someone from out of town to do your dirty work. Right?} {188}{}{You can't . . . I mean you can . . . I mean . . .} {189}{}{Because I've been around. I've killed before.} {190}{gizmo_27}{Hmm . . . all right. We can do this. But you work for me, you better know that nobody ever double-crosses Gizmo and lives to talk about it. You got me?} {191}{}{Oh, I could put one over on you . . . just no way anyone could put one 'round you.} {192}{}{Of course. But first I need to know why you want him dead.} {193}{gizmo_28}{Huh. That's easy. I want him dead because he cramps my business. So, will you do him for me?} {194}{}{That's why I'm here. He'll be dead before sundown.} {195}{}{Sure. It's a job.} {196}{}{Could you say that again please . . . this time in my coat pocket?} {197}{}{Well, um . . . No, I can't.} {198}{gizmo_29}{Good. Return with the dog tags he wears around his neck as proof. And we never had this conversation, you don't mention this to anyone. No one double crosses me. No one.} {199}{gizmo_30}{You're either real stupid . . . or a real stupid spy. Doesn't matter, because now Izo's gonna make you real dead.} {200}{gizmo_32}{I don't like people who waste my time. Don't come back again soon!} {201}{gizmo_33}{Such as?} {202}{}{Well, let's say you did try and kill Killian, and your assassin failed. That means you need a new one to do the job right.} {203}{}{Huh? Oh, never mind.} {204}{gizmo_34}{You know, sighs I don't like it when people insult me in my own place. Izo, escort our guest out . . . through the window.} {205}{gizmo_35}{You're back. You know, I had to hire someone else to do your work. That didn't make me happy. In fact, Izo will show you just how unhappy I am. I hope you had a nice day. It was your last.} {206}{gizmo36a}{grunts. Killian's the mayor of this town. Thinks he knows everything . . . well, we'll just see how much he knows, won't we?} {207}{gizmo_37}{coughs. That's me, stupid. I run the . . . gambling establishment here.} {208}{gizmo_38}{That's Killian's place the north end of town. He sells crap.} {209}{gizmo_39}{Well, most people gamble here. You ask stupid questions.} {210}{gizmo_42}{Wouldn't you like to know?} {211}{gizmo_43}{You don't need to concern yourself with that.} {212}{gizmo_44}{sniffs. I uh . . . I don't feel like talking about that right now.} {213}{gizmo45m}{Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Izo, tear his arms off!} {214}{gizmo45f}{Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Izo, tear off her arms!} {215}{gizmo_47}{What, are you deaf? I said . . .} {216}{gizmo_48}{Hey, I won't repeat myself again!} {217}{}{You gain 600 experience points for your work in the defeat of Gizmo. May the bastard rest in pieces.} {218}{}{This is easily the most corpulent individual you have ever seen.} {219}{}{You know, I found something very interesting after you was last here. If there's one thing I can't stand more than a lousy pepperoni pizza, it's a snitch. Boys!} {220}{}{So it comes down to this, Killian. Well, I never could put up with your stink, and now I'm gonna put an end to it!} {221}{}{I took care of Killian. Word is you might appreciate that.} {222}{}{Oh, really?} {223}{}{Hey, okay, if you don't want him dead, fine. Just tryin' to be helpful.} {224}{}{I was thinking maybe knife in the back or bullet in the head.} {225}{}{Got it. What'cha want 'im dead for?} {226}{gizmo_24}{Really? chuckles. She's gonna help me? What kinda help are we talking about?} # Gizmo's Tell-Me-Abouts generic responses {980}{gizmo_42}{Wouldn't you like to know?} {981}{gizmo_43}{You don't need to concern yourself with that.} # # Gizmo's Tell-Me-Abouts # {1000}{}{Killian} {1001}{}{Gizmo} {1002}{}{Darkwaters} {1003}{}{Gizmo's} {1004}{}{Darkwater} {1005}{}{Gizmos} {1006}{}{Casino} {1007}{}{Junktown} {1100}{gizmo36a}{grunts. Killian's the mayor of this town. Thinks he knows everything . . . well, laughs we'll just see how much he knows, won't we?} {1101}{gizmo_37}{coughs. That's me, stupid. I run the . . . gambling establishment here.} {1102}{gizmo_38}{That's Killian's place the north end of town. He sells crap.} {1103}{gizmo_39}{Well, most people gamble here. You ask stupid questions.} {1104}{gizmo36a}{grunts. Killian's the mayor of this town. Thinks he knows everything . . . well, laughs we'll just see how much he knows, won't we?} {1105}{gizmo_39}{Well, most people gamble here. You ask stupid questions.} {1106}{gizmo_39}{Well, most people gamble here. You ask stupid questions.} {1107}{gizmo_39}{Well, most people gamble here. You ask stupid questions.} de:GIZMO.MSG en:GIZMO.MSG pt:GIZMO.MSG ru:GIZMO.MSG uk:GIZMO.MSG Kategória:Fallout dialógus file-ok